The Orb of Desire
by PillarAngel
Summary: Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost purchased and play a magical board game and they are close to claiming the game's ultimate reward, but they require the help of Thomas to get it. Will this new partnership allow them to claim what they desire?
1. A Message Leading to Greatness

**Hey guys! Don't worry I aint dead. xD**

**Been spending ma time playing games and my baby bro has become a little more clingy so I've been spending some of my time with him. :P**

**Anywho, here is a new story! I'm open to comments, questions, and critique.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

In a forest where trees seem to reach the heavens, and are spread out from each other, where the lake reflects the rays of the sun, where the grass dances in the breeze gently, wanders Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and High Five ghost. Mordecai, in his thin silver armour that was nearly pitch white and could show someone's reflection, wielded a sword with diamonds encrusted across the length of the sword and a shield to match his armour. Rigby wore a red rimed hat with a green feather on its side and whore a bulky leather torso with brown slip on shoes and wielded a bow that looked like it was made out of scales with molds of an eagle on both ends of the bow. Muscle man whore no torso, but had a single shoulder pad on his right shoulder, and whore ripped and wrinkled pants and steel boots, and he wielded a circular spiked two-handed mace with a mold of a dragon at the bottom of its handle. High five ghost had a brown beard and a long purple robe that reached the ground he floated over with golden sparkling stars covering it, and he wielded a wand with a blue moon on its tip. These three traversed through the forest constantly looking in all directions.

"Mordecai, are you sure we're going the right way?" High Five Ghost said.

"I triple checked," Mordecai said, "and I'm certain that Hiptopinos is in the centre of this forest."

"Guys," Muscle Man said, "we've trained in this forest pretty frequently. If that monster was here, we probably would have seen him back then, not to mention die from how weak we were."

"Wwwweeeeeell," Rigby said, "we never went this far in the forest, so it's possible that he might be here."

"True," Mordecai said, "but even I'm unsure why such a monster would dwell in a forest like—"

A slight shake emitted the forest, making the party halt in their place with their eyes widened. The sky began to become dark. The trees' leaves began turning grey and fell of the trees and turning to dust before touching the ground. The grass began to turn grey, shrivel up, and didn't move since the breeze was also gone, and replace with mist. A soft roar was made, and the party looked in the direction of it. For a moment, they just saw darkness, but then they saw red eyes open. The party readied their weapons as the beast stepped forward slowly. Its footsteps made the ground shake slightly. Out of the darkness was a dark skinned scaly creature with a long mouth and sharp teeth. Its eyes stretched horizontally. The monster had long arms only two fingers on each hand with nails that where sharp and looked like they were made out of sharp stone. It had short legs yet huge feet that could easily squish the entire body of a large rodent.

"Here he comes!" Rigby shouted.

"High Five Ghost, give us all psychical resistance!" Mordecai said.

"Coming up!" Fives said.

Fives sketched a few shapes in thin air. The wand started to glow and everyone gained a blue aura.

"Get ready!" Muscle Man said.

"He'll be no match for us!" Mordecai said.

The monster stopped and started breathing heavily.

"I…" The monster began to say in a deep and menacing voice. "am… a… woman."

The party remained silent and lowered their weapons a bit.

"Wait, what?" Fives said.

"I am a woman, and you called me a 'he'. Why would you do that?"

"Well… I don't know we—" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I know what you did." The monster said swiftly. "You assumed since I was big, scary looking and had a deep voice that I must be a man, right?"

Everyone began to speak at once trying to explain their reasoning.

"Spare me from your excuses. You men disgust me."

"Well, you know what disgusts me is your fat fa—" Muscle man said, as Rigby pushed him back slightly.

"Easy big guy." Rigby said.

"What do you pathetic excuses for civilized beings want from me anyway?"

"We… came to defeat you in combat to finish a quest." Mordecai said.

"Ah good, a reason to teach you some manners." The monster said.

The monster raised its foot backwards and kicked Rigby behind the rest of the party. As he got up, he took out an arrow from its quiver and readied his bow.

"Attack!" Rigby said.

He released the arrow from his bow. As it flew in the air, Fives shot a fire ball at it and ignited it. The flaming arrow pierced the monsters chest and roared loudly. The monster looked down and saw Fives. It raised its foot and began to crush Fives, but Mordecai rushed in front of him, raised his shield, went down on one knee, and the monster stepped on Mordecai's shiled.

"Man," Mordecai said, "you really have a strong step!"

"Stop calling me a man!" The monster said as it stepped down harder.

Mordecai pushed the monster back and it staggered backwards trying to retain its balance. Mordecai looked behind him and eyed muscle man. He banged his shield twice and raised it above his head. Muscle Man nodded his head, got in a running position and sprinted towards Mordecai. He jumped on his shield, leaped forward of it, and flew through the air towards the monster. As soon as he got close, he swung his mace across the monsters face. The monster roared loudly and fell to the floor. It remained motionless.

"We… we did it!" Mordecai said. "Nice work Muscle Man!"

"Woooooo!" Muscle man said.

He ran towards Five and high fived muscle man but retracted his hand.

"Owe!" Muscle Man said.

"Sorry," Fives said. "Should have watched were the pointy end was facing.

Suddenly a chest appeared in front of the monster. Mordecai bent over and opened it.

"Alright everyone gather around so we can distribute the loot." Mordecai said.

"The sooner the better." Rigby said. "The forest is giving me the creeps."

"Alright… we got… White Beard of Magical Magic."

"Aw sweet!" Fives said as he took the beard from Mordecai.

Fives took of his Brown beard and put on the white one.

"A Spiked Golden Shoulder Pad of Pummeling."

"Sick!" Muscle Man said as he took the shoulder pad.

Muscle man took a moment to look at his left shoulder, then he took of the shoulder pad on his right shoulder and put the new shoulder pad in its place.

"Uhh… Muscle man, why don't you just…" Fives said.

"Just what?" Muscle Man said.

"Er... Nothing." Fives said.

"Umm…" Mordecai said. "A Purple Hat Father of Eagle-Eyed Accuracy."

"Don't you mean a 'feather hat'?" Rigby said.

"Nope, hat feather. It's a new feather for your hat."

"Oh." Rigby said as he took the feather. "I was hoping it would be a bigger quiver, but I guess I can appreciate more precise attacks. Is there anything for you Mordecai?"

"One sec, still shuffling through all this treasure." Mordecai said.

"He pulled out a glimmering silver head piece with a diamond extending from one end of the circle."

"A tiara?" Muscle Man said.

"I doubt it's a tiara. It's in my class range and it's got good stats, guess I'll wear it." Mordecai said.

"Hey guys," Fives said. "We just got assigned a new quest to save princess Mordecai."

Everyone except Mordecai laughed.

"Come on, let's get back to the hide out." Mordecai said.

They travelled out of the forest. As they got further out, the green pastures and the calm lakes they once knew slowly came into view. They travelled back to town and entered a stone house with a wooden roof. Mordecai rapidly began rocking back and forth.

"Guys," Mordecai said. "I think someone is trying to wake me up outside of the game. I'll be right back."

Mordecai went to the center of the room and touched a large stone with runes on it. As he touched it the runes began to glow and it made a large flash. Mordecai instantly vanished. In the real world, the three where sitting in chairs at a table with a board game on it sitting upright and still with blank expressions on their faces, and their eyes glowed bright yellow. Thomas shook Mordecai rabidly with a worried look on his face.

"Come on man, snap out of it!" Thomas said desperately.

Mordecai's eyes began reverting back to normal and he shook his head.

"Thomas! Thomas! Chill out dude!" Mordecai said, while pulling his arm away from Thomas's grasp.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Thomas said. "I come down stairs in the basement to get a light bulb, when I see you guys looking like zombies!"

"We're just playing a board game. We're fine."

"That doesn't explain the bright eyes and still posture." Thomas said.

Rigby's eyes reverted to normal and shook his head and looked at Thomas.

"It's a mystical role playing board game called Mythic Quest. It actually makes it so you can experience the game!"

Fives, eyes returned to normal and he shook his body.

"It brings you right into the game, so it actually looks like you're playing the character!"

"So this is where you guys have been during your week long vacation? Playing a board game?"

"Well, it's really fun Thomas." Mordecai said.

"And we're good at it!" Fives said.

"So good, I think we already completed all the quests!" Rigby said.

"Well this sounds like fun." Thomas said. "Can I play?"

"No!" Muscle Man said as his eyes slowly reverted to normal.

"Muscle Man," Rigby said, "You're supposed to shake your head once you get out of the game or you can get a really bad head ache."

"Well nothing is hap—" Muscle Man said.

Muscle Man closed his eyes, put his hands on his head and groaned. After a bit, he fell out of his chair.

"Thomas, not to be rude, but it will take quite a bit to train you to become good at the game." Fives said.

"Yeah fives is right. When we're done, we'll later create new characters and include you in, but for now, sorry man."

"Alright, it's cool." Thomas said in a sad tone. "Guess I'll just go and change this light bulb."

"Why are you doing work?" Rigby said. "All the employees are on vacation."

"The vacation ended yesterday." Thomas said.

Thomas went up the stairs and exited the basement.

"Man, I feel bad." Fives said.

"Yeah." Mordecai said. "Alright Muscle Man get up. We're going back in."

"Arg… just a second." Muscle Man said as he struggled to get back in his chair. "Owe."

"Shouldn't we get back to work?" Fives said. "Thomas said that our vacation ended yesterday."

"We'll just be a few minutes to see if there is anything else to do." Mordecai said. "Now everyone touch the stone."

Everyone placed one hand on a small stone in the middle of the board game. Their eyes slowly turned bright yellow, retracted their arms, stood still in their chairs and entered the board game. Rigby told everyone that he would go out and find some more quests for the party to do. After a while, he returned.

"Did you find anything to do?" Mordecai said.

"Nah just repeats and people congratulating us." Rigby said.

The door behind Rigby opened. At the door was a figure in a dark hooded robe. The figure handed Rigby two scrolls and walked away.

"Hey guys, the mails' here." Rigby said.

Everyone gathered around a table.

"Alright... Fives this is for you."

Rigby handed Fives one of the scrolls, and he opened it.

"Awww man! They took the stuff I put up for auction of the market since it wasn't selling!"

"Told you no one would want to buy soul stones." Muscle man said.

"They can be useful if you know how to use it!" Fives said.

"Hey guys look!" Rigby said. "This scrolls got the board game's seal! It's a message from the board game itself!"

"Man, we haven't gotten one of those in a while!" Muscle Man said.

"Read it, Rigby!" Mordecai said.

Rigby slowly removed the seal and opened the scroll.

"Congratulations, conquerors of Mystic Quest." Rigby read. "You have completed every objective there is to offer in this board game. The people of this world praise you for all that you've done to keep them safe. Now, your greatest challenge awaits you. Included in this scroll is a map to the Dungeon of Abomination, the toughest of all dungeons we have to offer. Though it, your wits, strength and team work will be tested. At the end, all those will be mushed together into a most fearsome opponent, Obeduhah. If you manage to defeat this opponent, you will be rewarded with the ultimate reward, the Orb of Desire. With this orb, you can wish for any desire you want that can be used in the real world!"

"No way!" Mordecai said.

"Awesome!" Fives said.

"Sweet! Muscle Man said.

"Do you think we can do it?" Mordecai said.

"We were strong this far, we will totally own this dungeon."

Mordecai placed his hand over the middle of the table.

"Together, we can beat this guy and gain our greatest desire."

Everyone then began putting their hands onto Mordecai's.

"Let's kick this dungeon's butt." Mordecai said.

"We're with you all the way princess Mordecai!" Rigby said.

Everyone busted out in laughter.

"I'm going to visit the local blacksmith." Mordecai said frustratingly as he headed out the door.


	2. Blocked Off

**So sorry for not posting chapters in a LONG time! Been working on school projects and now I have to look after my baby bro more often, but don't fret! I am still here! ^_^ Man, hope you guys aren't sick of me apologizing for not being too active. xD If so sorry. :P**

**Anywho, on with the story! Hopefully I'll be more active in the summer! B)**

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High Five ghost where walking on a wide stone road while tall rickety pillars are standing on the paths side. In front of them was fog dense enough to not see very far ahead.

"This place is creepier than the forest, are we there yet?" Rigby said.

"Pipe down Rigby." Muscle Man said. "According to the map, it should be straight ahead at the end of this road."

"You better be right." Mordecai said.

"Hey man," Muscle Man said, "you're not the only one who can read maps."

"Just saying considering we travelled, like, half way around the world to get here."

"Guys look!" High Five Ghost said.

The rest of the group including Fives looked forward then slowly panned their heads up. They saw a huge wooden oval shaped door. Around the door were torches that lit up one after another quickly. The four looked forward and treaded onward towards the door. They stopped in front of the door. Mordecai laid his hands on the door.

"Alright guys," Mordecai said, "help me open this huge door."

Everyone went beside Mordecai and prepared to push the door.

"One… two… Three—EEEEE!"

They all pushed on the door. The door didn't move, however Mordecai fell inside a door with in the door of the dungeon.

"Huh," Fives said, "guess the big door was for show.

Mordecai limped out the door and grunted.

"You think?" Mordecai said.

Everyone walked inside the door with in the door. In front of them was a stair case that leaded down deeper into the dungeon.

"Alright," Mordecai said, "let's do this, don't split up and proceed with caution."

"Guys, look!" Rigby said. "I found a map!"

The three walked towards Rigby who was standing in front of a map being held up by two poles.

"Nice job Rigby." Mordecai said. "Now we can see what we're in for! Let's see… 'You are here', and the guy we're looking for is here. Now between that is… okay… traps… traps… monsters… traps… uh oh."

"What?" Rigby said.

"The door to the guy guarding the orb is sealed with a level 10 lock."

"What?!" Muscle Man said. "Do you know how much dynamite we had to use to blow up such a lock?!"

"Oh don't remind me!" Rigby said. "It nearly cleared out our savings! I wanted to save up for horses.

"Dude, we found magic carpets for all of us in that door." Muscle Man said.

"Well… I like horses better." Rigby said.

"Can't we just pick the lock?" Fives said.

"'Can we just pick the lock'." Rigby mimicked. "Spoken like a true noob."

"Rigby's right… well besides the noob part." Mordecai said. "A level 10 lock is the highest type of lock in the game. Even if we were to go all around the game to train our lock picking skills for who knows how long, only the thief class has the ability to pick locks."

"Well it stinks that not one of us didn't choose it." Rigby said.

"Who could blame us?" Fives said. "It looked like a dumb class."

"Can't one of us just choose a different class?" Muscle Man said.

"No, we can't do that." Mordecai said. "If you did, you would lose all your progress in your current class. What we need is to find someone who would help us out… but who?"

"You're kidding, right?" Rigby said.

"What do you mean?" Mordecai said.

"Come on, Mordecai!" Muscle man."

"Come on what?" Mordecai said.

"Man you're and even bigger noob than I am." Fives said.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" Mordecai said.

Mordecai paused for a moment and his eyes opened wide.

"Ooooohhhh." Mordecai said. "Right, right, I knew that."

"Save it and let's just go get him." Rigby said.

"Get who?" Mordecai said.

Everyone stared at Mordecai with unimpressed looks.

"I'm kidding guys! Man, take a joke." Mordecai said.

Everyone walked all the way back to the hideout. Mordecai touched the stone in the middle of the room, and regained consciousness in the real world. Mordecai walked up the stairs, exited the basement and ended into the living room.

"Thomas!" Mordecai called out. "Thomas! Hmm… Must've finished what he was doing here. Better go outside and see if I can catch him."

Mordecai walked toward the front door. As soon as he opened the door, Mordecai immediately shut his eyes and put his arms in front of his face.

"Arg…" Mordecai grunted. "Was the sun always this bright?"

Mordecai walked slowly along the porch of the house. He tried to find where the first step of the house was, but placed his foot in a weird way and fell all the way down the steps. Mordecai groaned and as he did, Thomas ran to him.

"Are you okay Mordecai?" Thomas said while helping Mordecai up?"

"Yeah…" Mordecai said. "The sun was just a bit too bright today."

"Well that might be because you were cooped up in that basement for too long." Thomas said.

"Probably." Mordecai said. "Speaking of which, the guys and I were talking, and we decided to let you play!" Mordecai said.

"Oh really?" Thomas said unconvincingly.

"Yeah! We'll teach you everything you need to know and you'll be fighting monsters in no time!"

"Alright," Thomas said. "Let's go!"

Mordecai and Thomas returned to the basement. Rigby, Muscle Man, and Fives regained their senses. Rigby took out a sheet of paper and everyone gathered around him. Rigby took a couple of dice and rolled them. Each time he rolled them he would write something on the paper.

"What's Rigby doing?" Thomas said.

"He's just calculating your base stats." Muscle Man said.

"Which I just about finished." Rigby said. "Now all that is left is for you to pick a class. The classes, along with their description, is at the bottom of the page."

Thomas looked at the page.

"Ummm… oh! The mage class looks cool!" Thomas said.

"Umm… you can't choose that class." Fives said.

"Why not?" Thomas said.

"Because… I'm a mage." Fives said.

"So?" Thomas said.

"Its better to add variety to the party so we can battle more efficiently, and you're not fighting for loot with someone of the same class." Mordecai said.

"So just pick something else." Muscle Man said.

"Alright…" Thomas said. "Are any of you guys a necromancer?"

"Well… no." Rigby said.

"Then I'll become that class!"

"Eh, you don't wanna be that class either." Muscle Man said. "I mean seriously… summoning dead guys? Psh, totally lame, plus they're smelly."

"Then what do you guys think I should be?" Thomas said.

"I know the perfect class for you." Mordecai said. "Thief."

"Thief?" Thomas asked. "Isn't picking locks the only thing thieves are good for?"

"Not entirely!" Mordecai said.

"They… they can also stab things." Rigby said.

"And uhhh… sneak around." Muscle Man said.

"They can… do back flips?" Fives said.

"Well… alright I'll give it a shot."

"Excellent!" Rigby said.

Rigby wrote on the page again.

"Alright! Your character sheet is complete!" Rigby said.

The sheet began to turn blue and slowly faded away.

"Woah!" Thomas said. "What happened to the paper?"

"Don't worry, it imputed your details into the game." Mordecai said. "Now all that is left is to touch the stone in the middle of the board."

"Does it hurt?" Thomas said.

"Nah, its compactly painless. You may just feel a bit weirded out on your first go." Muscle Man said.

"Okay… let's do this." Thomas said.

"See you on the other side." Rigby said.

Everyone except Thomas touched the stone. Their eyes began to change color as they displayed once again a blank state. Thomas stared at the rock for a bit, and slowly reached out for the rock. When he touched it, colors began covering his vision. He felt like he was falling through a vortex. Thomas screamed as he fell through the vortex, but stopped when he bumped into Muscle Man.

"Owe!" Muscle Man said. "Watch where you're falling, man!"

"Sorry!' Thomas said.


End file.
